Hirashi, Haruhi’s Brother
by Lumimon
Summary: Haruhi and her twin brother are completely different but when it comes down to it they love each other and would do any thing for one another. He ends up in the same predicament as his sister. Is joining the host club a good or bad Idea? And will the members help him get over his past? Only time... Lots and lots of time will tell for now we can only watc- read the adventures of
1. ChapterOne

~What is a host club?~

Hirashi and his sister Haruhi search for a place to study, 

Instead they find the light that will guide them into their full highschool experience.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I thought of high-school I was bored. Nothing about it seemed fun.. the work was boring and my sister was bullied so I never thought any kind of school was for our benefit . It was not like it was easy to create friends either...

"Hirashi!" Haruhi my twin runs up to me finally catching up. I left her while she was talking to a teacher. This particular teacher gave me judgy eyes and I decided it was best for Haruhi to give off her own impression instead of being lumped in with me.

"Yeah?" I ask raising my eye brow

"I swear if you leave me alone on my first day again I will hide your masks and replace them with pink ones!"

She attempted to threaten me but I could only laugh. She was small and looked like a scrawny boy with that hair cut and her voice made her angry voice, sounded like a toddler pouting.

"Hirashi! I'm serious, Your eye patches are next if you dont stop laughing!"

She pouted, even though this threat scared me I knew she wouldn't follow through. She never touched my masks or my eye patches.. This includes the ones on my face right now.

"I know I know I'm sorry!"

I tell her smiling rubbing her brown haired head. She lets out a chuckle. We are left in a comfortable silence my sister watching the clouds outside as we try to find a place to study during our free period.

While she stared into the nothingness of the sky I could tell she was in deep thought. She did this often, and according to Haruhi mostly thinking about our late mother. During these times I couldn't help but look at our differences. Although twins we only shared some fraternal twin similarities, Like our face shape and need for glasses.

Our differences were quite obvious except for today, I wore a black mask and eye patch along with a brown wig suggested by my father, Brown contacts and foundation caking over my pale skin. I actually look very identical to Haruhi! Normally I have black hair and red eyes- or eye. Setting me apart from my very easy going and natural looking sister.

"You look like a boy,"

I tell her cutting both myself and her out of our thoughts,

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

This continued for at least 2 minutes coming up to a music room, the music rooms we passed by before were all being used so this one must be the one empty

"Music room 3?"

Haruhi asks- or more like questions her self

"The teacher I asked said music room 4," She says to me speaking of earlier when asking for places to study besides the (loud) Library.

"You sure?" I ask my forgetful sister

"Nope,"

She admits going up to the doors pushing them open.

Lights and piano music flooded our eyes and I could smell the clear scent of roses and cake, it smelled amazingly sweet. Despite my simpleton thoughts and hopes of delicious treats inside I couldn't shake this odd feeling

_"Oh how I wish I could tell me self what lied ahead of me- Or maybe not... Old me would have ran away"_


	2. ChapterTwo

"When in Rome, You must do as the Romans do."

Hirashi reveals his true appearance, it leads to many new occurrences but are they good or bad?

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Opening the door Haruhi and I was ambushed, with many voices, light, and sounds.

"Oh its two boys"

Around three voices say although it sounded like it was laced with curiosity and a little bit of confusion. In the next few minutes I really outlet explain what had happened, but ill try. Haruhi was being grabbed by these many boys mostly the tall blonde one, I wanted to grab Haruhi and run out of the weird room but it only felt like I was chasing my own tail every time I got close to her, they made a sharp turn. Of course, this felt like hours but nearly only a few seconds had passed.

Watching my sister desperately scurry towards me I felt someone try to grab my hand. The redhead twin who did didn't seem to have much malice or ill intent. He barely had a forehead taller than me and a whole head taller then Haruhi. I didn't like being shorter even by a little bit. And I especially didn't like people touching me. A quick look at him showed me he was worried. I could only continue what I previously wanted to do. Pulling my hand away and backing up my sister finally meeting me backing up. I hold her shoulders and attempt to walk back towards the door.

I felt Haruhi steps on the tip of my shoe and suddenly we were both falling backward onto some kind of shelf.

"When in Rome, You must do as the Romans do."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dogs That's what the blonde described us as and even though it was an insult for Haruhi I felt that it was rather fitting... for me. My eye twitches in pain...

"Hirashi more tea please!" Tamaki calls holing up his cup, the teapot I was holding was just heated so I walk over to him slower then he wanted, He didn't complain.

"Thank you~" He purrs but he was still paying attention to the girls

"Hm," I say my eye twitching again

"Are you flirting with me?" Tamaki draws his attention from the girls to me turning around giving me a wink, I was behind the couch he and the others were sitting on.

"No blondie, My eye is irritated,"

Tamaki clutched his heart in offense, the girls glared at me, I copied them watching them cower back in an aura of black fear from my "glaring eyes".

I set the tea pot down as I see my sister walk in back from the store.

"Glasses, I'm going to the bathroom,"

I tell Kyoya, he told me to tell him where was going so he knew I wasn't running away.

**~~~Bathroom~~~**

Looking in the mirror Hirashi tries to look at his reflection, there was 7 lights above the mirror but only two were on... He tried to turn the different ways to get them to turn on, the weird design must be the reason why its so faulty, who lets 7 light bulbs just sit above the mirror.

"Isn't this school rich? Why the hell is there lights not wo- Oh!" Hirashi couldnt help but get excited when two more lights suddenly turned on. He glances at his watch seeing that he has been in the bathroom for at least 30 minutes just messing with the lights.

He quickly looked in the mirror it was more bright, and this time actually doing what he went in there to do. Taking out the brown eyed contact he puts it in the container and washing the foundation off of his face.

"So much for no irritation contacts... Then again I didn't get an allergic reaction so that's good,"Hirashi looks in the mirror his red eye staring back at him,

"Ill have to return them... This too I suppose,"

He said as he took of the neatly combed brown wig revealing his black messy hair,

He touched his mask his hand quivering to take it off, he drops his arm swinging by his side, Putting everything his his bag and one more glance in the mirror to make sure his eye patch and mask were secure and slipping his glasses into his bag he left the bath room. Leaving the door he saw one more light flicker on the last light on the right was still off.

"How stubborn," He whispers to him self walking out.

**~~~Hirashi's pov~~~**

"Oh! I'm sorry but Ive never seen you before what's your name, are you lost?"

Tamaki runs up to me saying. I didn't have time to even reply when the twins and Kyoya walk up to me as well.

"where is my s- Brother," I ask the group looking around for Haruhi.

"He, is currently with a customer," Kyoya answers me, despite tamaki's confusion

"Custome-"

I finally spot her, sitting with a girl, they dont very happy

"Uh-"

"Tamaki meet Haruhi's brother Hirashi," Kyoya introduces

"we've met befo-"

"Whoaaaaaaa" Honey runs up to me spinning me around

"please stop," I say dizzily but he stays on my leg.

"Is it really? Why would he hide his appearance?" Tamaki asks Kyoya in a whisper, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"He's ashamed obviously,"

"Hey glasses just because I'm-"

"Why do you call us names?" Hikaru asked boredom, his brother looks more serious but also offended, Did I even address

them yet? How did they notice.

"I dont like saying the names of those I dont like,"

"What?" Tamaki held his heart again offended

"You guys kidnapped me and my brother why should I like you?" I ask seriously and cold.

"Does that include me?" Honey asks cutely I think for a second

"Yes" None of them replied honey stopped hugging my leg.

'So cold-'

I felt alone standing as the other hosts surround me, 7 guys who I don't know very well all watching me knowing im frea-"

"Your eye looks like a strawberry!!"

What

"What?" I ask the smaller but older male who attached him self to my leg again

"Your eye looks like a ruby or a strawberry! I love strawberries they're my favorite! What about you Hira-Chan?!" honey says

referring to my red eye.

"I... like strawberries,"

**3rd person pov**

There was suddenly a warm feeling in the air of the entire host club, no one could physically see it but Hirashi was smiling and

it was infecting everyone with an unknown happiness.

"Me too! Do you want some cake!?" Honey took Hirashi's hand

"I wouldn't mind eating some... Thank you H-Honey-senpai" He still smiled as honey ran away with him taking him away

from the other hosts Mori following the two to the table.

"You can just call me honey!" The boy tells him softly, knowing it was uncomfortable for him. Hirashi knew it wasn't right in society but he took him up on the offer.

"Same," Mori said in a low voice and Hirashi nods greatfull as he hands the two a piece of a cake. It was weird but slowly a little crowd surrounded the boys and watched hirashi eat the cake covering his face with a napkin every time he took a bite.

'Why is the shadow king letting me eat cake? He was just bugging me about making sure I work off the debt Haruhi and I have,'

Hirashi thought to him self taking another bite pulling up his mask while he chews. yes it was difficult but the scar running across his face cheek too cheek and across the nose was extremely unsettling.

**~~~Hirashi pov~~~**

"E-Excuse me," a girl walks up to us I ignore them thinking they were talking to Honey and Mori but they kept calling.

"Yes?"

I finally answer them realizing they wanted to talk to me. I didn't sugar coat my words I let them out as harshly as I wanted seeing them flinch and cower. I sigh if I'm rude to them Kyoya might just kick me out and Ill actually have to pay back the debt not to mention Haruhi will be alone.

"Yes?"

I ask again this time softer but still not as polite as I should be, however the girl and the two other behind her seemed more comfortable. I felt the shadow king's eyes on the back of my head.

"Are you a new host? Would you mind if we request you?"

They quickly ask before they lose the nerve to do it.

"no-" I'm quick to answer but kyoya was faster

"he is, he's the bad boy type" kyoya took the girls away showing the prices and more.

_Since when did I agree to be a host?_


	3. ChapterThree

A Yellow Rose

Hirashi thinks to deeply and harshly about him self

"When did I-" Kyoya hands me a tea cup I remember on of the twins saying was 20,000 yen, it was thin and had yellow roses on it other then that it was just white.

"Please deliver this to tamaki,"

I sigh, does he expect me to drop it and add to my debt? Yeah right no way would i drop something so delicate. Or maybe it was just a way to shut me up. Well it worked, i dont like talking to much anyways it gets hot under my mask.

"Okay,"

I reply to kyoya before walking away. I could here the girls who were standing next to us squeal in delight by the interaction. Probably delighted to see Kyoya interacting with people for once.

"He's so cute I love him~"

I could one girl say to the other. Even if I knew they had no meaning behind it why did it still embarrass me to here the word love, its more confusing then anything..

"Hey blondie, glasses said to give this to you,"

Tamaki looks at me pausing his conversation with the girls.

"Thank you Hirashi,"

His smile was light and princely exactly how you would imagine it. It was nice to see such a smile casted towards me, though it was bittersweet, as the smile was technically for the girls around him.

"Tamaki what is that?"

The girl closest to tamaki asks.

"Its a beautiful teacup isn't it?"

Tamaki did the same smile, though it felt different. I went to walk away to go sit down next to my backpack, i was able to catch Tamaki next words

"The yellow roses mean friendship, and promise of a new beginning,"

_How nice it must be.. to be a yellow rose_


End file.
